


digits

by adhdmollymauk



Series: critrole rsweek 2018 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, F/F, Gyms, adhd disaster beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdmollymauk/pseuds/adhdmollymauk
Summary: Bryce is very, very right to worry, Beau realizes the second she sees the tiefling, because within the first five seconds she walks right into a weight rack. This woman is jacked. She's just casually deadlifting 400 pounds and barely breaking a sweat, which is hot enough as it is, but she's also fuckin' stunning. Short and chubby, with thighs that look strong as fuck. Her dark blue hair is half tied into a messy ponytail with a ribbon and a purple sweatband keeps the rest of it out of the way, slipping a little bit over one of her horns. Freckles stand out across her exposed skin, of which there's a lot: she's in shorts and a cropped tank with TITS OUT FOR THE TRAVELER and a design of a door across the front. Beau isn't sure if she's reeling from the mild head injury or the sheer intensity of how gay she is for this woman.Modern/still DND gym au for day 3 of CritRole RSWeek! Jester is the new girl at the Cobalt Soul Gym and Beau is a huge lesbian disaster.





	digits

**Author's Note:**

> [you know i had to do it to em](http://americankimchi.tumblr.com/post/174969551461/modernau-jester-owns-a-shirt-that-says-tits-out)

By now Beau knows every regular at the Cobalt Soul. They're mostly gym-bro types with names like Chad and Vince and Trent who radiate depressing amounts of heterosexual energy, with a few nice but generally quiet women. Nearly all of them are human or elven. So the bright flash of blue skin in the weight room is something of a surprise.

"New person?" she asks Bryce, the security guard on duty. They're wearing the usual blue uniform polo, blonde hair tied back in a tight french braid today.

"Yeah, a tiefling girl. She's new in town."

Beau starts to head in, but they catch her shoulder before she can swipe her keycard. "Beauregard, I swear to the Platinum fuckin' Dragon if you damage the weights drooling over this girl I will not hesitate to kick you out."

"Oh fuck, is she hot?"

Bryce just gives her a long-suffering look. That's a yes, then. They still haven't forgiven her for the time she broke a machine trying to show off for a really cute elven woman.

Bryce is very, very right to worry, Beau realizes the second she sees the tiefling, because within the first five seconds she walks right into a weight rack. This woman is _jacked._ She's just casually deadlifting 400 pounds and barely breaking a sweat, which is hot enough as it is, but she's also fuckin' stunning. Short and chubby, with thighs that look strong as _fuck_. Her dark blue hair is half tied into a messy ponytail with a ribbon and a purple sweatband keeps the rest of it out of the way, slipping a little bit over one of her horns. Freckles stand out across her exposed skin, of which there's a lot: she's in shorts and a cropped tank with TITS OUT FOR THE TRAVELER and a design of a door across the front. Beau isn't sure if she's reeling from the mild head injury or the sheer intensity of how gay she is for this woman.

"Oh, hello!" Hot Jacked Girl says, and Beau feels a fucking arrow of pure lesbianism pierce her heart because not only is she gorgeous she has the cutest voice ever.

"Hey! Hi!" she says, too loudly. She wonders if her future wife saw her walk into that weight rack. If she did, she's too nice to say anything about it.

"My name's Jester! What's yours?" She's just casually doing reps on one of the ab training machines now. Beau tries not to stare at her very _very_ prominent abs. Or her boobs.

"Me? Hh, uh, it's, I'm Beau!" Wow, smooth, Beau. She goes for the biggest weight she can see and can't even manage to get it off the ground. She's more flexibility and endurance focused, unlike this absolutely ripped tiefling, but she's desperate to look like she can Lift too. Good gods, she's turning into a, a.... _Chent_. One of those straightie bros she makes fun of with Bryce in the back room all the time. Next she'll be saying "Hey can I get those digits though!"

"Hey uh, Jester, can I get those digits though," her mouth says. "I mean, uh, wow I did _not_ mean to say that out loud."

Jester laughs, which is the cutest sound that Beau's dumb lovestruck ass has ever heard. "I don't mind, I was kinda hoping we could be friends! It would be super cool to have a training buddy." Beau feels all her gay hopes crushed under Jester's tennis shoe-clad foot at the thought that she might be straight.

"Cool, yeah, that's..... that's what I meant too, not in like, the lesbian way. Although that would also be. Really great you're like super hot and I'm gonna stop talking now." Wow, _Beau_ , great way to tell a girl you're gay!

To her immense relief, Jester giggles at that and holds out her wrist to show off a friendship bracelet in the bi colors. "Oh, thanks! You're really hot too. Wow, I only just moved here yesterday, I totally didn't expect to make new LGBT friends right away!" Her accent makes the acronym sound like the name of a small Menagerie Coast town. She hands over a phone in one of those oversized cases designed to look like a donut, and Beau texts herself from it, just barely managing not to drop it. Good gods, she is such a disaster.

Jester is babbling away happily now, so fast that Beau has to struggle to get her ADHD ass to pay attention. Apparently she got into powerlifting because she was bored (what the fuck), she also poledances and is gonna be working at a club in the city (filing _that_ away for later), and her online best friend is also living in Zadash so she's really excited to hang out with him (cute).

"I'll text you the name of the club I work at, you should come by and see me sometime! I think I'm also going to try to get into the burlesque scene here," Jester is saying, claws flying across her phone screen at a ridiculous speed. "What do you do, by the way?"

"Nothing much right now, but I take stunt jobs when I get 'em," Beau admits. She generally temps doing security and construction stuff when she's not in anything, but right now she's scraping by temping at the Cobalt Soul when Dairon needs subs.

Jester's eyes light up. "You're a stunt fighter? That's so cool! My friend does a lot of circus work, you might've run into each other?"

"Totally possible!" It's almost impossible, but she doesn't want to disappoint Jester.

"Okay I gotta run to get ready but I texted you the address of the club where I work!" Jester grins at her and slings a duffel over her shoulder. "We should hang out sometime soon!"

"Totally! Yeah! Totally." This woman just does not process flirting as anything other than friendly, and Beau is so terrible at flirting in the first place that this whole thing is doomed, but damn if it isn't worth it. Beau is so ready to be gay in silence if it means getting cat gifs and cupcake stickers from the cutest tiefling she's ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> jester's online friend is, of course, molly! this au was so fun to mess with i see why everyone loves writing in it now
> 
> im on [tumblr](http://adhdmollymauk.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
